Winter Wonderland: An EdRiza Drabble Collection
by Onyxlight
Summary: Five drabbles focusing on how Ed and Riza spent their first winter together as they moved toward becoming a couple.
1. Impromptu Basium

**Title: Impromptu Basium**

**Words**: 126

**

* * *

**

Riza had been so mindful all week long. She knew the boys were all hoping to catch her off guard and that only made her keep on her toes that much more. As the days wore on, she was convinced they had all given up as no one kept one eye on the doorframe any longer. Satisfied she'd squashed all of their hopes, Riza began to relax.

So you could only imagine her surprise when Ed stopped her as she carried a box of donated goods to the adjoining office.

"Must be my lucky day," was all he said before his lips found hers.

Jaws dropped and voices groaned as they all realized the last person they would have guessed got the benefits of the mistletoe.


	2. Carefree

******Title**: Carefree  
******Fandom****: FMA  
****Genre****: Fluff**

**************Word Count:**** 101**  
**Spoilers/Warnings: ****Nada**

* * *

Riza didn't know what was harder to believe the fact she was doing this or the fact she was enjoying it so much. When he had first suggested it, she thought he was teasing until he gathered up his coat and scarf, pulling on his boots with a broad smile.

Damn that smile of his should be registered as a lethal weapon. It seemed to make her do the damndest things. She didn't fight it as he pulled her outside she was too busy laughing. What else could she do as they carried on like children while they built a snowman.


	3. Unexpected Fun

**Title**: Unexpected Fun  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: Fluff  
**Word Count:** 102  
**Spoilers/Warnings: **Nada

* * *

"We are going to do what?" she asked in disbelief at his suggestion.

"It won't bite I promise. It'll be fun."

Riza knew a date with Ed would be interesting–but this? She scowled at Ed and that only made him chuckle harder. However, what he was suggesting was just not something she would ever do and when she told him this he smirked at her and said, "That fact makes me want to do it all the more."

With a sigh, she took a seat in front of Edward and together they let the sleigh carry them down the snow-covered hillside.


	4. Room For Dessert

**Title: Room for Dessert**

**Rating****: T  
****Genre****: Fluff  
****Word Count:**** 153  
****Spoilers/Warnings: ****Nada**

* * *

If anyone had ever told Riza she'd be sharing a dinner that could only be described as romantic with Edward Elric, she would have pulled her gun on them. Regardless, there they were, sitting on the carpeted floor of Edward's apartment, talking easily over wine, eating a meal by candlelight that he prepared just for her.

Far from what she expected when she'd accepted his invitation she had spent the evening in awe. She had no problem carrying on a conversation with him in fact it flowed as smoothly as the wine. Riza spent the night trying not to blatantly stare at well-muscled arms as he moved about. Just as she tried not to flush from the feeling, she got it in the pit of her stomach when he smiled at her. She had enjoyed her time with him and as the flickering candlelight reflected in his eyes, she considered enjoying much more.


	5. Packaged Serenity

**Title**: Packaged Serenity  
**Genre**: Fluff  
**Word Count:** 130  
**Spoilers/Warnings: **Nada  
**A/N**: Companion piece to my other Ed/Riza piece Hot Chocolate

* * *

The box itself had been unassuming when she spied it on her desk on a wintry Thursday morning. There was no frilly wrapping or extravagant bows, just tasteful blue paper tied with a simple white cotton string. She pulled off her gloves and as soon as she had them tucked in her desk drawer, she opened the box.

What she saw within her surprise package made her smile fondly at the memory it brought to mind. Inside she found five packets of gourmet hot chocolate and a note that read, _"I hope you enjoy these as much as I enjoyed your company." ~Edward _

Placing the slip of paper with the beautiful lilting words into her pocket, she was determined to carry it on her person until she saw him again.


End file.
